Desperado
Desperado Real Name: James Daniels Ring-Name: Desperado Nicknames: The Technical Tornado, The Brooklyn Brawler, The Sadistic Submissionist. The High-flying Hunk D.O.B : 31/03/1985 Home City: Brooklyn, NY Height : 6' 3" Weight : 212 lbs Wrestle type : Technical Weight Class : Middle-Weight Favourite Quotes: Destiny has arrived... Description: Has fair skin, short dark hair, sometimes spiked. Has the physique of a boxer, well built but not overdone, just about right. In Ring Attire: Black trunks with gold lining, white taped hands. Black boots to knees. Entrance Attire: Walks in with a hooded gown, like that of a boxer. With the name 'Desperado' printed on the back in shiny silk. Jogs down the ramp making light boxing actions. Walks up the steel stairs of the ring, pulls out his hands at the sky with his head tilted back also looking towards the sky as fireworks erupt from the opposite three turnbuckles. He then lets gown drop to the ground before entering the ring in his trunks. Entrance: "The Way I Am" (Eminem) Weapon/s of choice: Kendo Sticks, Thumb-Tacks Stats: Strength: 9 ... Aerial: 10 ... Technique: 13 ... Hardcore: 6 ... Endurance: 12 List of moves: Headlock Punch Kick Irish Whip Body Slam Chair Shot Body Blows Uppercut Clothesline Multiple German Suplex/ pin Belly-to-belly Suplex Snap Suplex Missile Dropkick Huricarrana Flying Cross-body Elbow Drop Martial Arts Kick Powerbomb Headbutt Superplex T-bone Suplex Lionsault DDT Sunset Flip Hurricarana Fireman carry Full Nelson/ Slam Spring-board drop-kick 450 Splash Back Brain Kick Fisherman Suplex Pin List of Trademark Moves: 'Destruction' (Brainbuster) BME (Best Moonsault ever) Spear Sharpshooter Death Wave (Shining Wizard) List of Finishers: Finisher 1: 'DicKO' (RKO) Finisher 2: Lock of Desperation (Crossface) Finisher 3: Destiny (Shooting-Star Press) ---- Personal Life Little is known about this superstar as he made his in-ring debut with Gods and Heretics Wrestling. He showed up at a scout contest where a contract is signed through a match where you must show commitment, courage and an entertaining style of wrestling. Desperado impressed immensely and was assigned at once to a match. Unfortunately for Desperado, this match was to be a Thumb-Tack Death-Match against the undefeated King of the DM Champion, Vladimir T. Strife. Wrestling Career The match was immense and Desperado showed true spirit and will-power to take Vladimir to his best and impressed many of the roster as well as the GM's. Although Desperado lost the match, he established himself as a respectable wrestler in the GHW. Desperado was assigned to Wednesday Night Genesis where he developed an on-going feud with the Champion, Dave Carter. During this time, Desperado switched from a 'Face' to a 'Heel' as he believed he deserved more respect and cheering from the fans which he was not getting. There was a ladder match in which the New Age Championship was elevated above the ring. Another greatly fought match which could have gone either way but unfortunately, Desperado let another chance slip past him. neXus Death-Match A notable moment in his career was his participating in th neXus match at the neXus pay-per-view. The story of NeXuS started on April 16 of 2007, when a quite mysterious promo, featuring Dave Carter and called "Challenge: Hardcore" aired on GHW. This was followed by six more promos the whole week, with one airing each day of the week. And each promo called and talked about different this, changing "Hardcore" to "Dare", "Wild Spirit", "Skill", "Wisdom", "Luck" and the final promo titled "Challenge: The Best". Despite all these promos, it still wasn't clear what was Dave's message. But all cards were revealed April 23, when Dave came out live to the ring and issued an open challenge to any and all, a challenge to a "NeXuS" match. The management of GHW was more than pleased with this match and even putted an ultimate prize on the line - a title shot for any GHW title in a 6 months period from NeXuS. But only the winner could claim it. In the period till "NeXuS" PPV, the challenge was answered by 20 men and 2 women making it a total of 23 superstars in the match. Just before the match, the draw was made, dividing superstars randomly between the 4 cages. After 10 incredible minutes, in which a lot of bones were broken, a lot of blood was spilled and a lot of energy used, the roofs of cages lifted up and the race started. 9 wrestlers continued the match, because two superstars from the same cgae reached the ground at the same time, while another from the same cage has escaped the cage before. Those 9 wrestlers were Scotty Dreamer, Lil Rey Rey, Dave Carter, Matt Oliveira, Trickshot, Emblem, Justin Michael, Desperado and Rhaps. The action was as bloody and hardcore as it was inside the cages, yet this time it was a lot more intense. There were no time to rest, because only 4 guys would continue the match and those would be who can climb up the elevated cage the fastest. Eventually the final four was clear. Dave Carter, Matt Oliveira, Emblem and Desperado were the quickest ones and made into the elevated ring quickest. The final fight for the golden opportunity began 20 feet above the ring in a steel cage. Eventually submission elimination rules left only two men standing. Quite surprisingly those two were two youngest competitors in the match - Matt Oliveira, who only wrestled in the other part of GHW before, and Dave Carter, the creator of this blood, steel and concrete madness. Yet even if he was the creator, Dave wasn't someone you could call a Hardcore Wrestler, while Matt Oliveira was rightfully titled as "Hardcore Genius". Yet even with this title he was the underdog of the match, but that didn't prevent Matt from doing almost impossible - winning the "NeXuS DeathMatch" by finally forcing Dave to tap out. Desperado made it into the final four of the 20 original superstars but once again didn't manage to capitalize on the finishing as Matthew Oliveira caused Dave Carter to lose to his own creation. Gods Vs Heretics PPV - Reverse Elimination Chamber Desperado also took part in the Gods Vs Heretics Pay-per-view where he faced off against six other men in a reverse elimination chamber for the Charging Glory Title. He caused great impact in the match but was eventually eliminated after a long night. Desperado missed out on another chance to fulfil his Destiny . Winning the Golden Angel Championship Later in his career Desperado moved to GHW Saturday Night Revelation where he went up against the likes of Rhaps, Human Wreckingball, Scotty Dreamer and many others on a weekly bases under the General Manager Hyper Elf. After the GHW Heaven and Hell tag-team champions KULT parted ways. Matthew Oliveira was seeking a replacement for his former tag-team partner Vladimir Strife and someone to hold the Golden Angel Championship. Desperado faced many superstars in the fans bring the weapons tournament set-up by Hyper Elf to crown the next Golen Angel Champion. Desperado fought his way through an unlucky 13 match against TC Carroll before a final was set against Sledgehammer, Abismo Muerto and Crazy Boy at the Blood Runs Cold pay-per-view. Desperado energed victorious and won that match and has held the title until date. Triumph Tournament Desperado also took part in the Triumph Tournament where he managed to reach the finals after a hard won contest against his worst rival, Dave Carter. He fell short in the finals against Emblem who was crowned Triumph Champion. Stone Orchard Soon after, Desperado joined the newly formed Stone Orchard under the guidance of Reverend Vortigen. He was joined by his team-mate and KOTDM champion Matthew Oliveira, the T.V. Champion Metal Dragon and the New Age Champion Brian Commonwealth. Together they formed a powerful stable, and a dominating force in GHW. Category:Wrestlers